


i'm here, you dork (always)

by maxatsuomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu, atsusuna best friends, mentioned bokuaka, mentioned married kagehina, oh yea osasuna is here too, suna is actually rlly soft for the miya twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxatsuomi/pseuds/maxatsuomi
Summary: suna had to go home and osamu came with him, when they reached the house where suna lived, osamu tugged on his hand, before he was about to walk away. suna turned around and smiled softly when he felt osamu's arms wrapping around his waist, he put his head on osamu's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. osamu pecked suna's cheek before he walked back home.and so some time passed, atsumu got used to taking his pills every day and went every week to a therapist. some of his days were good, when he wouldn't flinch that much from osamu's or anyone's else touch, but sometimes, he couldn't even get out of bed. sometimes osamu had to wash him, brush his hair because he wasn't able to do it for a week.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 131





	i'm here, you dork (always)

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags!!! 
> 
> english is my second language, so im sorry for any mistakes!! it's really rushed.

atsumu was always known as the smug and annoying, the more annoying twin. osamu was always quiet, but he was a complete dumbass too, he was way more dumb than atsumu, and so was and suna, their best friend, osamu and him were glad when they wrote a test and had 60 %.

but still, people used to hate atsumu. but they never really thought about really knowing him. he wasn't really that mean, he grew up with their parents shouting at him, telling him to be more like osamu, telling him to stop being so annoying. they were only 15 and were starting high school when they parents left them, only send them money every week, but left them alone in the house.

atsumu cried, every night, he cried in his sleep, the memories of his father beating him when osamu wasn't home, how his mom threw things at him, osamu was a deep sleeper, he never woke up when atsumu started crying. 

no one knew about it, until suna and osamu started dating and suna was sleeping over at their house, in osamu's bed. suna was a light sleeper and was glad when he even fell asleep. but suna woke up next to osamu, osamu's strong arms wrapped around his waist and his face in suna's neck. he gently un-wrapped osamu's arms and sat up on the bed, he turned on the lamp and noticed that atsumu's blanket was shaking. he stood up and walked over to atsumu's bed and shook atsumu's shoulder, gently. atsumu's red eyes opened and he looked wide eyed at suna.

"atsumu? what's wrong?" suna asked, gently. which was a little bit out of character for him, and even though atsumu was his best friend, he was still really mean to him sometimes, even though it wasn't needed. 

atsumu's mouth opened and he choked out a sob and just shook his head. suna's eyes widen and he made atsumu sit up and gave him a bottle with water, and helped him sip from it slowly. he rubbed his back soothingly and atsumu's shaking hands and body seemed to calm down, at least a little bit.

"it's okay, i'm here.." suna murmured quietly. atsumu squeezed the bottle in his hands and sighed. when suna asked him what happened, he told him that he couldn't sleep again, he was slightly hesitant when he told him about how he felt, how his parents treated him before they left, how he used to scratch so much on his thighs until they bled, how he wouldn't eat, or when he did he throw up. suna didn't hesitate and pulled atsumu in a warm hug and atsumu sobbed, at 4 in the morning, but finally he let something out. suna told him that he will talk with osamu today, in the morning before they will be leaving to practise, and also told him that he should talk to an adult, so they could take him to a therapist, they both chose kita-san. they both fell asleep, atsumu from exhaustion and suna because he was tired and wanted to be back in his boyfriend's arms.

osamu woke up in the morning, with suna still in his arms and looked at atsumu--who wasn't here. he sighed and felt suna shift and slowly, he opened his eyes and tiredly stared up at osamu.

"hey there, angel." osamu whispered in his morning voice, which was really, really deep and suna loved it. suna smiled softly and pecked osamu's jaw.

"good morning." suna said softly and osamu smiled and kissed suna's forehead before they both got up from the bed. osamu noticed that suna shivered and gave him his hoodie, suna snuggled closer to osamu, who put an arm around his waist, and they walked downstairs. it was snowing outside and osamu looked slightly worried when he didn't notice atsumu in the kitchen, he sighed in relief when he noticed him on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with cocoa in his hands and was watching an anime. they didn't have school, but they still had morning practise.

atsumu looked up from the anime, smiled slightly and when suna finally looked up where atsumu was sitting, he literally sprinted to him and jumped under the blanket and sat next to him. osamu soon joined them and brought breakfast, suna leaned his head on osamu's shoulder and osamu kissed his head gently, atsumu couldn't help but feel lonely. 

atsumu left early, saying that he wanted to ask something ginjima. osamu and suna were just watching the anime, when suna started speaking about what atsumu told him etc. osamu almost cried, because he was his brother, his fucking twin and he didn't notice anything at all.

they both came to practise and suna smiled slightly at atsumu when practise was ending before he nodded and watched how atsumu flinched a little bit, before he nodded back. osamu was the first one to say something to kita. they were the last ones in the changing room, and before kita was about to leave osamu asked him.

"kita-san? can we talk to ya, please?" shinsuke looked a little bit confused, but nodded. he sat down on the bench and looked at atsumu who was fidgeting with his fingers while he sat on the gound in front of shinsuke.

"atsumu? is everythin' okay?" shinsuke asked softly and atsumu broke, the voice was so soft and so, so parental. he started blabbering about how bad, worthless, alone he felt, told him about what his parents did to him, etc. shinsuke's eyes were wide and he listened, carefully. when atsumu stopped talking and took a deep breath, shinsuke told him gently.

"atsumu, i think that ya might have depression and PTSD." atsumu's eyes widen and shinsuke's eyes never left him.

"i'm not sure, of course. but i'll take ya to a therapist, alright? are ya okay with me tellin' aran? he has a car, so he could drove us there." atsumu seemed hesitant, but nodded and shinsuke smiled softly. he ruffled atsumu's hair and told him gently.

"thank you for trustin' me, i'm proud of ya." if atsumu cried in the changing room again in osamu's and suna's arms? no one needed to know.

the next morning atsumu put on some pants, a hoodie and a warm jacket, it was still winter, but for their luck it wasn't snowing. osamu put his arm around his shoulders, and suna stayed in bed, wrapped in two blankets, in osamu's hoodie. he was freezing, but gave atsumu a hug, before they left. the miya twins opened the front door of their house and saw aran's car. 

the ride wasn't long, but was kinda quiet. aran had his hand on shinsuke's thigh, and atsumu fell asleep on osamu's shoulder. osamu gently shook atsumu's shoulder when they arrived, atsumu didn't want to go. he really didn't, it was hard to even open up to his best friend, and now talk with a complete stranger. aran and osamu waited in the car, because they didn't want to make atsumu uncomfortable. 

about 30 minutes passed and atsumu and shinsuke came back, and atsumu--was trying his best not to break down outside. aran and osamu looked worried, really worried and when shinsuke smiled sadly, osamu knew what was coming. as soon as atsumu sat next to him, osamu pulled him in a hug and atsumu sobbed. aran looked at shinsuke with concern look and when shinsuke nodded, aran promised in his head, that he and shinsuke will be their new parents--or at least act like they are their parents, so they can have the feeling of a family.

atsumu fell asleep while osamu stroked his hair, he was worried, really worried. he never saw atsumu so broken, so sad. while atsumu still slept, shinsuke started speaking.

"they said he has depression and PTSD, because of the trauma yer parents gave him. he has to take some pills. antidepressants, sleepin' pills and on PTSD. please check if he takes them, osamu." osamu nodded and stared at his brother's face, which was red from tears. he sighed softly and kissed his forehead and then pulled him closer. 

when they arrived back, aran carried atsumu to their room, because he was still asleep. suna looked at osamu, who nodded sadly and suna's eyes widen. suna patted the space next to him and aran put atsumu next to him in osamu's and suna started stroking his hair softly, atsumu made some noise in his sleep and curled closer to suna, and suna smiled softly and pulled the blankets over him more.

suna had to go home and osamu came with him, when they reached the house where suna lived, osamu tugged on his hand, before he was about to walk away. suna turned around and smiled softly when he felt osamu's arms wrapping around his waist, he put his head on osamu's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. osamu pecked suna's cheek before he walked back home.

and so some time passed, atsumu got used to taking his pills every day and went every week to a therapist. some of his days were good, when he wouldn't flinch that much from osamu's or anyone's else touch, but sometimes, he couldn't even get out of bed. sometimes osamu had to wash him, brush his hair because he wasn't able to do it for a week.

time-skip :)

atsumu met a lot of new people, he went pro for the MSBY and met there some people he already knew. he also found himself a boyfriend, who loved him more than anything. he was really glad to move out of the apartment he shared with suna and osamu, because hearing suna's moans and screams of osamu's name almost every night, wasn't really the best. of course, he loved his best friend and his brother a lot, but still. 

his roommate was shouyou kageyama, kageyama tobio's husband. shouyou was a really nice guy, he was still a ball of sunshine, but could get serious in 1 second. shouyou was happy to help with anything, but sometimes he would get so tired that bokuto had to carry him back in his dorm, because he nearly fell asleep on the floor.

bokuto, could get really annoying, but knew when to stop. he was some-kind-of dumb, but in some way smart. he was atsumu's best friend with shouyou. he also found out that he had a fiance, akaashi keiji. he also found out that he had ADHD and has to take pills for it. 

that was the night when atsumu told his team about his pills and his problems. meian, the angel captain he is, told him that if he ever needed anything, that he could always come after anyone. shouyou smiled brigtly at him and told him that he's proud of him, and bokuto crushed him in a hug. when bokuto pulled away from the hug, he noticed that atsumu's eyes were filled with tears, he send a look to kiyoomi, who nodded and pulled his boyfriend in his lap and stroked his back gently and whispered sweet things in his ear as atsumu cried softly, it's always hard to say to it someone how you feel.

atsumu's days were bad, still. sometimes he would woke up, in the middle of the night, screaming that even kiyoomi heard him in the other dorm. kiyoomi sprinted in atsumu's and shouyou's dorm, and found atsumu probably having a panic attack. shouyou was trying his best to calm him down, but atsumu would always flinch away and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

kiyoomi slowly walked over to them and gently touched atsumu's arm. atsumu flinched and looked up, kiyoomi had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were filled with worry. his fingers slowly ran up to atsumu's shoulder and when atsumu didn't flinch away, he let his hand slip down on atsumu's back and rubbed circles there.

meanwhile shouyou walked in bokuto's dorm and climbed in his bed, pushed his face in the ace's chest and fell asleep. bokuto's arms, still in his sleep, wrapped around shouyou's back and pulled him closer, shouyou smiled.

kiyoomi put an arm around atsumu's shoulders and pulled him closer. atsumu just turned slightly and pushed his face in kiyoomi's shoulder and sobbed. he was tired, it was 3 am, things were getting bad again, he wanted to speak with his best friend, suna, who was somewhere away and so the time was different. 

"it's okay, let it out..we have time, love. take your time, sweetheart..i'm here with you." kiyoomi whispered in atsumu's ear and laid them down and pulled the blanket over them. atsumu sobbed and clinged to kiyoomi, but slowly his sobs calmed down and kiyoomi kissed his head when he noticed that atsumu fell asleep. 

"goodnight, atsumu." kiyoomi softly whispered.

atsumu woke up the next day, kiyoomi was still next to him and was playing with his hair. atsumu looked up at kiyoomi, who smiled and pecked his lips. atsumu smiled slightly.

"i have a surprise for you, baby." kiyoomi mumbled and he swore, atsumu's eyes sparkled. they got out of bed, had breakfast, brushed their teeth, got dressed and kiyoomi wrapped a cloth around atsumu's eyes and lead him to his car. 

when they arrived somewhere, atsumu was carried there and he smelled food.

"omi? we are in 'samu's shop?" 

"yep" kiyoomi said while still carried atsumu bridal style. he soon put atsumu down and unwrapped the cloth. atsumu blinked few times, before he saw someone. suna. sunarin, his best friend is back. atsumu's eyes filled with tears and he choked on a sob and ran after suna and squeezed him tightly.

"yer back sunarin..yer back.." suna smiled and couldn't help but sniffle softly too. he wrapped his arms aorund atsumu and squeezed him back.

"yeah, i'm here you dork" suna teased, but his voice cracked softly.

he was glad he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! to whoever you are, i just wanted to say thank u. 
> 
> it's completely okay to ask for help, you are not weak, you are strong that you can ask for help, it's not really easy.
> 
> i'm sorry, this was maybe a little bit ooc, but i put a lot of my feelings in atsumu, bcs he's my comfort character.
> 
> i love uuu!!


End file.
